1. Field
Example embodiments relate to smart cards, for example, smart cards capable of ensuring independence of each application, and user terminals including the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Smart cards accommodate an integrated circuit chip including a microprocessor, a card operating system, a secure module, and a memory to process specific works. Smart cards typically have an arithmetic ability, an encryption function, and a bi-directional communication function. Moreover, smart cards are relatively secure and convenient for users to carry. A variety of smart cards are employed in daily life, such as transportation, clinic and health care, identity confirmation, distribution, and civil affairs.
Smart cards are classified as contact type cards or non-contact type cards in accordance with the manner in which the card interfaces. There are also combination cards and hybrid cards, which combine contact type cards and non-contact type cards. A contact type card is capable of transmitting a larger amount of data than a non-contact type card. Generally, contact type cards conform to the ISO/IEC 7816 standard. Non-contact type cards operate away from a card reader by a certain distance without insertion into the card reader. Generally, non-contact type cards conform to the ISO/IEC 10536 standard, the ISO/IEC 14443 standard, and the like.
An example contact type card is a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card embedded in a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) type cellular phone. A SIM card is a kind of subscriber identity module that stores user information and is capable of identifying users on the basis of user names and passwords. Even though SIM cards are inserted into cellular phones of another user, the cost is charged to the user's unique telephone number.
In recent years, various kinds of application software have been added to SIM cards to support a variety of services. For example, applications supporting a monetary payment service, applications supporting a pay digital broadcasting service, and other applications have been embedded in SIM cards. However, when a variety of applications are embedded in a SIM card as software, security problems may arise and the independence of each application may not be ensured.